Sasuke's Ascension
by vishnunair.satish
Summary: Drake died as he was struck by a lightning and he transmigrates into the body of Sasuke Uchiha. Watch as he and his teammates become legend in their own fields.
1. Chapter 1

'I don't know how it happened, but it did. One day I was waiting excitedly in a queue to purchase the complete collection of Naruto Manga series and then next I was waking up here as a child. I don't remember the last part of my previous life. I also don't know what happened. Usually the person who is killed, gets reincarnated, right?' Drake thought to himself. Slowly his mind began to clear, and he could remember how he died previously.

Drake was waiting excitedly in a long queue of people. It was the release of the complete collection of Naruto Manga series. This store was special, as it sells the limited-edition copy signed personally by the author of the series. After waiting for a long time, finally it was Drake's chance. He bought the collection and started to rush back towards his home.

He was running back to his home excitedly. He kept on looking at the cover page along the way. This was why he didn't notice when the sky began to darken. The sky rumbled and lightning began to strike. Drake was scared senseless. He kept the collection inside his bag and started to run towards his home. He was about to reach the door when a red lightning struck him. Drake felt extreme pain coursing through his body. It was only for an instant, but Drake felt as if it was eternity. Before he could even scream, his body was converted to ash. The surrounding people screamed when they saw this scene, none of them expected such an event to happen. When he woke up, he found himself in the body of a child.

Suddenly, a terrible headache assaulted him out of nowhere. A stream of information came rushing through his mind. After looking through the memories, he was totally surprised. 'It seems like the heavenly lightning that lead to my death was actually caused due to the mistake of some higher level being. As a compensation for my death, I was allowed to transmigrate into the Naruto world' he thought to himself after reading the information left in his mind.

Since he was attacked by a heavenly lightning, his soul was washed by a strong heavenly essence. If he was not allowed to find a body soon, the heavenly essence would've destroyed his soul. This was the reason the being didn't have enough time to ask for Drake's opinion and transmigrated him as a wizard child in HP world.

_Let me see who the original owner of the body is? _Drake thought to himself. Slowly but surely another set of memories started appearing in his mind. He gasped in surprise after finding the original owner of this body. It was none other than his favorite character in the anime Sasuke Uchiha, the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki. He was immensely surprised by the turn of events. Soon, the rest of the memories started to unravel in his mind. What he didn't expect was the emotions that Sasuke had would also affect him. He soon watched his entire clan getting massacred inside Itachi's Tsukuyomi. He felt immense headache due to the sudden influx of all the new emotions. He didn't expect such a thing to happen. He should've been careful before unlocking all the memories at the same time. He felt rage building up inside him. Gradually the pain in his head subsided after sometime. He felt that he was now Sasuke himself, it was the perfect fusion of the two souls.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes but was surprised to find himself with enhanced vision. His heart started to beat faster in anticipation. He ran towards the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed in happiness. There it was, a single tome Sharingan revolving in his eyes. From his memories he found out that he was around 12 years old. He still had 6 months before graduation. He decided to use the 6 months to train harder. He knew he was a genius. He remembered the various training methods he could use from the anime. He could become stronger and faster within this 6 months. The academy is simply a joke as he knows. He could already perform all three basic jutsus from the academy and with the help of his Sharingan he could learn and ace the written part of the exam. He decided to send a shadow clone to the academy and attend only the Taijutsu training days. He had lot of training to do as there would be powerful enemies in the future.

He initially thought of including Naruto in his training but decided against it. He knew that Naruto is monitored by both Hokage and Danzo and thus decided not to take the risk. Also, only if Naruto becomes the dead last of the academy would he be in the same team as him. Thus, he decided to train together with him once they become a team. He needed to train himself first to make sure that Naruto will accept his advice. Till then, he will maintain the emo image that he had created. He will make his team become stronger than what was shown in the anime. Even Sakura had huge amount of latent potential but she's wasting it with his fangirl tendencies. He could use it to drive her towards becoming a powerful shinobi. His team would surpass the Legendary Sannins. He would make sure of it.

Also, he decided to hide the fact that he has a Sharingan to everyone. He doesn't want to be under the radar of Danzo and Orochimaru yet. He needs to become stronger soon. The snake pedo bastard would come after him in a few years during Chunin exams. He needed to become stronger before that. He also needs to mature his Sharingan to three tomoe. The more the tomoe, the more powerful the abilities of the Sharingan would be.

It was already midnight, he decided to call it a day. He would start training his abilities from the next day onwards. He would make sure that his team would become the most powerful shinobi's ever to exist in the elemental nations. Slowly, he started drifting towards sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke woke up at 6 am and started his training. He didn't have academy today. He decided to concentrate on his taijutsu, chakra capacity and chakra control for the first 3 months. He would concentrate on ninjutsu for the rest of the three months. He knew he had mid chunin level chakra, but that was definitely not enough. Especially if you're in a team with chakra monster like Naruto. He would make sure that his chakra capacity would be at least elite jonin level by the end of six months. He also needs to read scrolls from his library so that he would improve knowledge of his clan.

After deciding his training plan, he searched for the Uchiha taijutsu style. He knew that they relied on Sharingan to predict the attack of the opponents and counter them. While searching for scrolls he also found chakra weights in the clan storage room. He was initially thinking of buying it from some stores but now that wouldn't be necessary. There was quite an amount of chakra weights in his clan. He wore two in his arms and two in his legs. He increased the weight to 10 kg in each arms and 20 kg in his legs. It was slightly difficult to move around with the weights, but he was able to manage.

He started with 50 pushups, squats, pull ups and jumping jacks. After performing each set, he stretches his body so that the effect of the exercise would be maximized. By the end of the exercise he could feel his whole body screaming in pain. But he didn't stop and started to run around the compound. He soon completed 5 laps around the Uchiha compound. After finishing the laps, he fell on the ground exhausted. He could feel his whole body in pain, but he knew this was necessary. He knew that considering the amount of exercise Lee does this is nothing. He would need to match his speed in Chunin exams, he would make sure to go beyond Lee's speed. After completing his exercise, he started practicing taijutsu.

He read through the taijutsu scroll and started to perform the katas given in it. He also made sure to keep his Sharingan active during the entire time. After completing the katas, he created a shadow clone. He found the memories of the hand seals as he read about them in his previous life. Soon, a clone appeared in front of him. It used a quarter of his total chakra, which means that he could create 4 clones at the moment. He started to spar with the clones but made sure to not strike it harder. He used the minimum force in the strike and concentrated on blocking and intercepting the hits. This is so that he would be able to use Sharingan effectively in fights.

After practicing his taijutsu for 2 hours, he went inside the kitchen to prepare his food. While searching for the taijutsu scroll he also found scroll on body conditioning used by Uchiha clan. This was being followed from the clan war periods. It contained the various dieting and exercising regime for the Uchiha's. The Uchiha clan favors towards having a lean body which is suited for speed. Thus, the training described in the scrolls also favors towards this.

After finishing his breakfast, he moved created two other shadow clones to read various scrolls inside the clan library. He had full access to the clan library and thus could read to his fill. In between he also tried the only fire jutsu he knows.

**Katon gokakyu no jutsu. **This jutsu allows him to send a massive fire wall towards his opponents. He found out that he was able to create a huge flameball. But what he founded surprised him. His flames were dark red similar to the color of the lightning which hit him. Also, the burning ability of the fire also increased considerably. It has highly powerful than the normal flames. But it was slightly difficult control. The first time he tried, he nearly burned his mouth. Only after practicing it for an hour was he able to control the flames.

After his studies and experiments with the jutusu, he started to work on charka control and chakra capacity for the rest of the days. He started doing tree climbing exercise while his clones worked on leaf concentration. It was incredibly difficult, and he was not able to perform it in the first day. Soon, his reserves started to lower. Thus, he decided to work on Shuriken and kunai throwing skills. He made sure to practice without the use of Sharingan and with using it. He wants it to become a second nature for him.

This became his daily routine for the first three months. He has to say, it was incredibly effective. His chakra control and chakra capacity increased tremendously. He had low jonin level chakra reserves and thus the number of clones he could create increased to 15. His shuriken and kunai throwing skills are incredibly effective. He could now throw across moving targets with absolute precision.

His knowledge also increased tremendously due to all the reading. He now had a good idea about the various nations, history of various shinobi clans and even the famous rivalry between Uchiha and Senju clans. He had to admit, even though the bastard was sick Madara Uchiha earned his respect. The power he had under his disposal was absolutely tremendous. The enemies used to shiver when they heard his name. If the bingo books existed during his time, he would be a SSS class ninja along with Senju Hashirama.

His chakra control has increased tremendously. He was now able to perform tree walking and water walking perfectly. He decided to be creative and started practicing leaf concentration while doing tree and water walking. He had a high chakra control thanks to the effective training he had done.

Thanks to his chakra reserves he could now start including ninjutsu training. His height also increased due to the strict diet and training. He now had an absolutely awesome body. He was filled with explosive muscles due to his training. He now wears 50 kg weights in arms and 75kg in his legs. He was absolutely fast. By his estimation he was around the speed of low jonin.

Another important factor is his Sharingan has now evolved to two tomoe one. His abilities increased multifold. He was sure that by the end of the training his Sharingan would fully mature. He now decided to include genjutsu training for the following three months. He woud make sure to train the Uchiha clan genjutsu which specializes on using Sharingan. He decided to be an all-rounded ninja. He will not favor one area over the other.

He always sends his clones to the academy while he trains inside his clan. He only visits the academy during taijutsu training days and during tests. He made sure to ace all the exams and training. He also kept his emo king attitude and thus the other students didn't approach him except his fan girls. The fan girls were a terrible experience for him. He felt a shudder when he thought about them.

The next three months he would include ninjutsu and genjutsu in his training .


	3. Chapter 3

He now added ninjutsu training along with his daily regime. He decided to check his elemental affinity first. He knew that Sasuke has lightning as the main ability from the anime. But still he was not sure if his soul fusion has caused some changes in it. He found a chakra paper from the clan storage. He sent a small amount of chakra through it and the effect was instantaneous. The chakra paper wrinkled tightly into a ball, after which it was ignited by dark red flame and turned to ash. As expected, he had high lightning and fire affinities.

The rest of the three months passed the same way with him training his ass off. After 6 months of torture/ training he improved tremendously. His chakra level was slightly above elite jonin level and his chakra control was near perfect. After water walking, he started to practice kunai balancing and kunai rotation. He also made sure to do that combine this with tree and water walking.

He also made sure to train his shuriken and kunai throwing skills to make sure it would be precise and effective. He could now create upto 30 clones. He used clones to increase training exponentially. He made sure to dispel the clone one by one while he meditates and assimilates the memories. This is done so that he wouldn't feel the backslash due to the memory feedback. As time passed on, his brain was able to assimilate information at a faster pace. Thus, allowing him to dispel them altogether. His multitasking ability also increased tremendously as a result of this training. Due to the effects of the meditation, he made sure to include it in his daily training. He definitely wanted to achieve sage mode in future and thus added meditation so that it would lessen his training in future.

His ninjutsu and genjutsu repertoire has increased tremendously. He now had various C and B rank fire jutsus. He found all those from the clan library. He didn't have any information about elemental manipulation for lightning in his clan library and thus decide to leave it to Kakashi-sensei's training. Whereas, the fire elemental manipulation was split into two levels, the first was to burn a leaf into flame using fire chakra. The next level was to burn a tree using his fire chakra. Due to his high affinity to fire, he was able to complete the training within one month. The next months were spend on mastering various fire style techniques. He could now perform the following techniques

**C Rank**

**Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**

**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Sphere Technique) **

**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

**B Rank**

**Katon Endan (Fireball)**

**Katon Karyuudan (Fire Dragon Projectile)**

**Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)**

His genjutsu skills also increased tremendously since his Sharingan had fully matured by the fifth month. He found out that he had incredible affinity to genjutsu due to his near perfect chakra control. He could set someone in genjutsu without them knowing it themselves. He practiced his genjutsu by using his shadow clones. It was a really bad experience putting himself in genjutsu, but he clenched his teeth and continued with the training. He could now dispel any genjutsu upto B rank. Above that he didn't have the necessary jutsus in his library. He was now able to perform several D, C and B rank genjutsus. He also made sure to perfect all the techniques. He made sure to practice **kanashibari no jutsu **so that he could perform it on a certain snake. He was not sure if he was at the level of Itachi before he left Konoha, but he sure was close.

Thinking about his brother, Sasuke felt overwhelming emotions. It was not because of him being Sasuke's brother, but it was because Itachi was one of his most favorite character from the anime. He promised himself that he would save his brother this time. He just hoped Tsunade would be able to heal him, he will make sure to get him back. This was also one of his main goals and reason behind him working hard to gain power.

He now wears around 75 kg in his arms and 100 kg in his legs. He was absolutely fast, he was not sure where his current level is. He guessed that he now had the speed of high level jonin, less than elite jonin level. The power behind his punches is also tremendous. Each month he removes his weights for 3 days so that he could get used to his improved speed and power. Else he wouldn't be able to control his newfound speed and power when needed.

He could now keep his Sharingan active all the time. He made sure to do that so that he would get used to the idea of keeping it active. If he showed his actual combat prowess, he was sure he would be hailed as another prodigy like itachi. But he made sure to keep everything within wraps.

He actually founded out that he was a sensor. He was not sure if this is because of the transmigration, but he sure was happy. He jumped happily around the clan building on that day (only if his fan girls would've seen). He was meditating when suddenly he was able to sense the presence of living things around him. Initially the range was really small. After continuous practice he could sense the area around his whole clan. He was sure that this range would only increase with time. Sensors were one of the most versatile ninja in the shinobi nations. It also allows him to check if someone is spying on him. Initially he had to meditate to sense things around him. But now he just needed to concentrate and would be able to sense the presence of people around him.

He was now easily 5' 5 thanks to his training and workouts. He was the taller one among his age group. His body was also athletic and lean thanks to his Uchiha genes. He was sure that his fan girls would've nosebleed if they saw his shirtless. Even thinking about it made him shiver.

His 6 months of training had finally come to an end. He was sure that he was low jonin level in his skill and it was only because he didn't have any combat experience. With a few battle experience, he was sure that he would reach high jonin level within a year.

Tomorrow is his genin exams and he would ace it. 


	4. Chapter 4

'I don't know how it happened, but it did. One day I was waiting excitedly in a queue to purchase the complete collection of Naruto Manga series and then next I was waking up here as a child. I don't remember the last part of my previous life. I also don't know what happened. Usually the person who is killed, gets reincarnated, right?' Drake thought to himself. Slowly his mind began to clear, and he could remember how he died previously.

Drake was waiting excitedly in a long queue of people. It was the release of the complete collection of Naruto Manga series. This store was special, as it sells the limited-edition copy signed personally by the author of the series. After waiting for a long time, finally it was Drake's chance. He bought the collection and started to rush back towards his home.

He was running back to his home excitedly. He kept on looking at the cover page along the way. This was why he didn't notice when the sky began to darken. The sky rumbled and lightning began to strike. Drake was scared senseless. He kept the collection inside his bag and started to run towards his home. He was about to reach the door when a red lightning struck him. Drake felt extreme pain coursing through his body. It was only for an instant, but Drake felt as if it was eternity. Before he could even scream, his body was converted to ash. The surrounding people screamed when they saw this scene, none of them expected such an event to happen. When he woke up, he found himself in the body of a child.

Suddenly, a terrible headache assaulted him out of nowhere. A stream of information came rushing through his mind. After looking through the memories, he was totally surprised. 'It seems like the heavenly lightning that lead to my death was actually caused due to the mistake of some higher level being. As a compensation for my death, I was allowed to transmigrate into the Naruto world' he thought to himself after reading the information left in his mind.

Since he was attacked by a heavenly lightning, his soul was washed by a strong heavenly essence. If he was not allowed to find a body soon, the heavenly essence would've destroyed his soul. This was the reason the being didn't have enough time to ask for Drake's opinion and transmigrated him as a wizard child in HP world.

_Let me see who the original owner of the body is? _Drake thought to himself. Slowly but surely another set of memories started appearing in his mind. He gasped in surprise after finding the original owner of this body. It was none other than his favorite character in the anime Sasuke Uchiha, the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki. He was immensely surprised by the turn of events. Soon, the rest of the memories started to unravel in his mind. What he didn't expect was the emotions that Sasuke had would also affect him. He soon watched his entire clan getting massacred inside Itachi's Tsukuyomi. He felt immense headache due to the sudden influx of all the new emotions. He didn't expect such a thing to happen. He should've been careful before unlocking all the memories at the same time. He felt rage building up inside him. Gradually the pain in his head subsided after sometime. He felt that he was now Sasuke himself, it was the perfect fusion of the two souls.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes but was surprised to find himself with enhanced vision. His heart started to beat faster in anticipation. He ran towards the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed in happiness. There it was, a single tome Sharingan revolving in his eyes. From his memories he found out that he was around 12 years old. He still had 6 months before graduation. He decided to use the 6 months to train harder. He knew he was a genius. He remembered the various training methods he could use from the anime. He could become stronger and faster within this 6 months. The academy is simply a joke as he knows. He could already perform all three basic jutsus from the academy and with the help of his Sharingan he could learn and ace the written part of the exam. He decided to send a shadow clone to the academy and attend only the Taijutsu training days. He had lot of training to do as there would be powerful enemies in the future.

He initially thought of including Naruto in his training but decided against it. He knew that Naruto is monitored by both Hokage and Danzo and thus decided not to take the risk. Also, only if Naruto becomes the dead last of the academy would he be in the same team as him. Thus, he decided to train together with him once they become a team. He needed to train himself first to make sure that Naruto will accept his advice. Till then, he will maintain the emo image that he had created. He will make his team become stronger than what was shown in the anime. Even Sakura had huge amount of latent potential but she's wasting it with his fangirl tendencies. He could use it to drive her towards becoming a powerful shinobi. His team would surpass the Legendary Sannins. He would make sure of it.

Also, he decided to hide the fact that he has a Sharingan to everyone. He doesn't want to be under the radar of Danzo and Orochimaru yet. He needs to become stronger soon. The snake pedo bastard would come after him in a few years during Chunin exams. He needed to become stronger before that. He also needs to mature his Sharingan to three tomoe. The more the tomoe, the more powerful the abilities of the Sharingan would be.

It was already midnight, he decided to call it a day. He would start training his abilities from the next day onwards. He would make sure that his team would become the most powerful shinobi's ever to exist in the elemental nations. Slowly, he started drifting towards sleep.


End file.
